Ese melancólico Café
by ChaosOuterGod.Zaghalot
Summary: Post-Reinbach Fall. John trata de olvidar ese fatidico dia con una taza de Café, sin embargo, no importa cuanto intente, aun lo recuerda; debe ser ese color café lo que no le ayuda, o puede ser que ese color le devuelva lo que mas desea. Desafío: Colores al Viento, Foro I'm Sherlocked. Johnlock


Tan solo mirabas por aquella ventana de aquel restaurante de estilo bohemio. ¿Era bohemio? Eso creías.

La poca luz, triste y melancólica que pasaba por las nubes también afectaba tu alma, tu mente. Las calles estaban húmedas, llenas de charcos. Había recién llovido, últimamente llovía mas de lo normal.

El cielo parecía que podía sentir tu pena, todo ese dolor dentro y lloraba contigo.

Pasaste una mano por tu rubio cenizo cabello, tratando de contenerte. No podías llorar frente a esa gente, y menos frente a ellos. Ellos, quienes desde aquel día hablaban a tus espaldas, ellos que no te daban su compasión pero si su lastima.

Tan solo querías olvidar, como las demás veces, ese día. Hace tres años que no dormías bien, y si podías, terminabas despierto envuelto en el peor dolor físico y mental que habías sentido. De hecho, creías que ni esa maldita bala hubiese dolido tanto como eso.

Despertabas sudando, con el rostro empapado en lágrimas y tu rostro contraído por la desesperación y la tristeza más profunda. Te carcomía por dentro el hecho de que en cada sueño aparecía el, su recuerdo, la memoria mas fugaz te comía lo profundo de tu alma.

Ese día solo querías tratar de olvidar por unos minutos aquella escena, de rojo contra gris. De su cuerpo contra el pavimento, en una escena tan horrida que ni una muerte en el desierto se comparaba.

¿Eso era extraño? ¿Es decir, que te doliera más esa muerte? En realidad no, no lo era porque ahí, a las faldas del Hospital San Bartolomé yacía la persona que mas querías, aquella persona con la que habías pasado los momentos más bizarros pero también los momentos más placenteros. Ese hombre. Ese detective.

Cerraste los ojos e inhalaste con fuerza, oías los murmullos de la gente, las tazas golpear delicadamente las mesas y unas cuantas gotas de lluvia golpeteando ese vidrio frente tuyo.

Tus ojos se abrieron, despacio, percibiendo los tonos cafés del restaurante y las luces que le ponían un sentido más nostálgico al lugar.

Tus manos se cerraron más alrededor de la taza de café. Su color y su aroma te trajo mas recuerdos aun, de él, otra vez de él.

Decidiste entonces tomar el café lo más rápido posible, debías salir, tenias que salir.

Ya no soportabas más, tenías que buscar un lugar mejor para olvidar.

Tus labios reaccionaron ante lo amargo de la bebida, siempre te había gustado ese sabor. Dejaste la taza de un golpe en la mesa de color marrón café. Dejaste unas monedas en la mesa y saliste lo más pronto posible.

Fuera del lugar, las gotas de lluvia mojaban tu chamarra, desgastada de color café canela. Las campanas de tus pantalones se empapaban con los charcos que pisabas con fuerza. Y entonces, te quebraste, no soportaste más y rompiste en llanto y como si fuera una respuesta del firmamento, arrecio aun más la lluvia.

Caminaste lo más rápido posible, tratando de que nadie te viera, no deseabas que alguien viera tu pena, habías aprendido a no reflejar tus emociones.

Pasaste una mano por tus ojos, tratando de aclarar tu vista, nublada tanto por tus propias lagrimas como las de las nubes y te percataste que habías llegado a tu viejo hogar. Las luces te guiaron a casa una vez más. Estabas frente al 221B. Tu ceño se frunció y tus ojos se entrecerraron.

Quisiste entrar pero un golpe dentro de ti te detuvo, te contuviste lo más que pudiste y tomaste un taxi. Pediste que te llevara a cualquier lugar. Viajaste en el taxi por un largo rato. En tu mente se agolparon memorias, como aquel violín de café chocolate que era tocado de la forma más hermosa e inspiradora. O aquellos libros de portadas marrones, con las orillas gastadas pero las hojas tan bien cuidadas.

Las lágrimas volvieron a rodar a través de tus mejillas.

Y te perdiste en un lugar que tu solo sabias. Una pequeña zona boscosa, por la que caminaste mientras oías las gotas caer y romperse con la tierra de color café oscuro, húmedo.

Y las hojas café anaranjado que se quebraban y deshacían bajo tus pies. El sonido de su quebrar era relajante, te calmaba y en verdad que lo hacía. Alzaste la vista y veías aquellos arboles, como silenciosos guardianes de madera vieja color café siena.

Sentiste calma por fin te sentías en paz.

Oh, tu espíritu por fin sentía una verdadera paz, estaba tan sereno como las aguas tranquilas de un mar.

La lluvia se encargo de limpiar un poco el sufrimiento.

- Oh Sherlock, te extraño y te debo tanto – murmuraste apenas

Algo te hizo virarte, tu instinto te decía que debías ver a tus espaldas. Frente a ti había un hombre, alto, con un abrigo marrón, un gorro de cuadricula delgada del mismo tono de café que tu chamarra. Todo el venia de café. Tus músculos se tensaron, tu mente se puso a la defensiva y con todos los sentidos agudizados. Te habías vuelto paranoico, eso era gracias a él, después de todo.

El hombre se quedo ahí sin moverse y tú empezabas a entrar en un tipo de crisis. Hasta que aquel hombre se quito la gorra, pasándola por frente de su rostro; bajo el cuello de su abrigo y en ese instante tu corazón dio un vuelco.

No podía ser posible, no podía ser real. Todo debía ser una ilusión de tu mente, seguramente ya la habías perdido. Pero en realidad no, era real, querías que fuera real.

Frente tuyo, estaba el. Su cabello negro, ondulado empapado así como su rostro, blanco y afilado, fino. Y esos ojos color lavanda. Sabias que no era lluvia, sino lagrimas las que bajaban por las mejillas del hombre. Te veían directamente y lo más profundo de tu ser sentía que esa misma mirada trataba de decirte algo.

El dolor, la tristeza, la frustración inicial se tornaron en un inmenso enojo. Sentías tus mejillas ruborizarse por la furia. Y entonces, tu cuerpo se abalanzo contra el de él. Los dos cayeron con fuerza en la tierra de tono café oscuro.

Uno de tus puños se hundió en su rostro y tus nudillos se mancharon de un poco de sangre.

Tu otra mano bajaba con rabia contra él, pero su mano logro detenerte, te detuvo con fuerza. Tu otro puño quiso hacer lo mismo, pero el repitió la acción. Ahí estabas tratando de golpearlo, estabas cegado por la furia y la rabia. Pero entonces, tu cuerpo comenzó a estremecerse, te debilitaste y no tuviste más remedio que tratar de silenciar un grito de emociones entremezcladas. Lloraste como nunca, lloraste sin importarte que él te viera. Al demonio.

Tus lágrimas caían y salpicaban el rostro del detective, ex detective. Y él al sentirlas, torció su boca en una mueca de dolor y el mismo se soltó en llanto.

El, Sherlock Holmes, el hombre que jamás mostraba emociones, el que creía que eran un desperdicio y creía que eran tan desechables como cualquier otra cosa. Sherlock Holmes, estaba frente a él o más bien debajo de el, llorando.

Te soltaste de sus manos y te sostuviste con tus manos en la húmeda tierra y el sostuvo tu rostro de la forma más dulce que podías imaginar. Te inclinaste y recargaste tu frente contra la de él y tan solo lograste llorar aun más.

Y el tan solo te tomo del cuerpo y te acerco a él. ¿Por qué se había aparecido ahí, precisamente en ese lugar y justamente en ese día? ¿Por qué había hecho todo eso? ¿Por qué estaba ahora ahí, contigo, recostado en la café y oscura tierra?

Estabas confundido, sentías que perdías la razón, era demasiado en un solo momento ¿Era posible que e estuviera ahí contigo?

Tu rostro estaba hundido en su cuello, aun llorando y debes en cuando le golpeabas el pecho, no con fuerza, como un signo de lo que sentías pero aun no podías sentir. Tomo tu puño y desenredo tus dedos para el poder entrelazarlos con los suyos.

- No tienes idea, por todo lo que pase – sacaste con un quejido – No tienes idea de lo que pase, todos estos años, todo lo que…. – atragantaste esas palabras, no, ni aun en ese momento podías decirle

- Tuve que hacerlo, John, no imaginas el por qué lo hice – dijo y te abrazo más hacia el – o hice para que no murieras – sus últimas palabras salieron con enojo, lo sabías.

- ¿Morir? – trataste de ponerte en pie, pero él te lo impidió – ¿de qué hablas?

- Si no hacia eso, te hubieran asesinado, John no podía dejar que murieras – se sentó y te obligo a hacer lo mismo e hizo que le miraras – mírame John, tenía que ir solo en esta encrucijada, no porque no confiara en ti, si no porque no podía hacer que corrieras un riesgo tan enorme, debía ir solo, protegerte

- Oh Sherlock, eres un bastardo – mis muñecas fueron aprisionadas con mayor fuerza

- Moriarty iba a matarte, a todos, te he visto todo este tiempo, te cuide desde la distancia, pensé que pronto me olvidarías y seguirías con tu vida – respiro hondo, ahora él era quien temblaba

Recordaste cuando ambos resolvieron el caso de Baskerville, esa vez en la que viste autentico miedo en los ojos de Sherlock, y cuando lo viste llorar en confusión y temor. Esta vez era igual, aunque no sabias bien que emoción expresaba, el detective tenía una mirada caótica, así como la tuya.

- Estuve en tu entierro, maldita sea, te llore, Sherlock ¿Cómo?... ¿cómo pudiste? – lograste zafarte de él, sin embargo el te logro capturar nuevamente.

- NO SABES CUANTO DESEABA PARAR CON ESTA FARSA CON UN DEMONIO – respondió con furia…o, tal vez no era furia – deseaba poder regresar contigo por que en estos 3 años comprendí cosas y acepte cosas que antes no hubiera podido; porque en estos tres años, comprendí que no puedo estar sin mi Doctor, que extraño a mi Doctor, que necesito a mi Doctor

Alzaste tu rostro y pedias algo que te ayudara.

- Hoy te vi, por las solitarias calles de Londres y vi tu rostro, lloraste John; no pude mas, no pude…. – su voz se entrecortaba – tuve que seguirte, tenía que poder verte nuevamente, y poder decirte que hice todo eso porque… lo mismo que tú sientes por mí, lo siento por ti – hundió su rostro en tu pecho

Sentiste como tu corazón se saldría por la boca en cualquier momento, ¿eso era una declaración de los más profundos sentimientos de Sherlock Holmes? Pasaste tus brazos por su espalda y lo abrazaste, en silencio. Tu rostro acaricio el cabello húmedo del hombre y mas lagrimas cayeron, incesantes.

- Te amo Sherlock, Oh Dios, eres un milagro – susurraste, en un hilo de voz

- Yo a ti, Doctor Watson – susurro como tú lo hiciste

De forma inesperada el Detective tomo tu rostro y te beso, de una manera dulce, triste y llena de cariño. Tu le respondiste de la misma forma. Probar los labios de ese hombre era nuevo, pero eso fue lo que siempre habías deseado. Sus labios, temblorosos pero tan condenadamente deseables.

Juraste por todos los santos que si eso era un sueño y despertabas, tomarías tu pistola y terminarías con todo. Pero no era un sueño, Sherlock había cumplido, el hizo un milagro mas para ti, aun cuando a ambos les costó mucho.

Se quedaron ambos, ahí en la café y húmeda tierra de aquella zona boscosa, rodeado por un paisaje de tonos cafés y melancólicos.

- ¿Puedo regresar a casa? – rompió el silencio

- Ambos regresaremos a casa – le respondiste suspirando

Lo abrazaste mas a ti, solo para asegurarte de que no se volviera a ir de tu lado.

En realidad, jamás se volvería a ir de tu lado y ese día, esa noche, lo supiste. La vida había tomado un mejor color que el café de esencia melancólica. Tu vida, volvería a tener color, uno mejor.


End file.
